Hat Kid
The Hat Kid (Numbuh Classic) (originally from A Hat In Time) is a 9-year-old Italian girl from the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the Spy of Sector MG in the Nextgen Kids Next Door. Nextgen Series Born as Maria Mario, the daughter of Mario Mario and Princess Peach, she and her twin sister, "Mustache Girl" Louise Mario, were the princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Firstborn Hoopa was sealed inside her hat at Age 3, and only by speaking their true names would Hoopa escape. In order to prevent the Koopas from kidnapping them, Mario and Peach sent them to Earth in the hopes the KND would protect them. Unfortunately, Louise was captured by the mafia, and in a choice between saving her or protecting the hat, Hat Kid chose to run. She returned to Louise's location with Uncle Luigi, only to find them long gone as Maria despairs. During Seven Lights: The Last, she graduated CND Training and joined the Kids Next Door, choosing Sector MG as her sector. In Field Day!, the Hat Kid takes part in Field Day with her sector, competing in Swim Season. She made quick friends with Cheren Uno before the race, and she helped Cheren reach the Finish Line by possessing a Seaking (which resulted in her own disqualification). She and Cheren teamed up for the Trust Walk, which they unfortunately lost. During the Whisper Hour, Hat Kid confessed her true name to Cheren, who recognized the surname and put the pieces together. Afterwards, they took part in the City Search and got 4th place. In Sector MG, Hat Kid helps her friends defeat Mother Mae-Eye by possessing her Gingerbread Giant. When they go to protect Beach City from the Boogey Pirates, Hat Kid and Philip Blakely fight Cindy, Kimaya, and Django. One day, their treehouse is attacked by Brotherhood villains, who demand the surrender of Hat Kid in exchange for something important. This important thing is revealed to be Phil's medicine, which kept him in his human form (for he was actually a mouse). Hat Kid decided to surrender herself, believing she would get to meet her sister again. Hat Kid was taken inside Mumbo Jumbo's hat, where she was reunited with her sister, Mustache Girl. She was angry at Hat Kid for abandoning her and is willing to break the spell on the hat. Sector MG burst out of the hat and work together to capture Mustache Girl and escape Mumbo's bigtop. Hat Kid is joyous to be with her sister again, and Mustache Girl seemed to calm down and agree to join the KND. They take her to Cheren, so she could tell him about the BOE's plans, but Mustache Girl instead took him hostage and demanded Hat Kid say her name. Hat Kid gave in and revealed her name as Mustache Girl revealed her own, and this freed Hoopa from the hat. Mustache Girl quickly shoots him with a Darkness Cannon and forces Hoopa to bring destruction to the world. Sector MG tries to subdue the Firstborn, but find the situation is hopeless. Luckily, Hoopa is soothed by a distant voice (coming from Index) and MaKayla King reverses time on Earth to undo the destruction. Mustache Girl is arrested for her crimes and Hat Kid apologizes for bringing her. With the knowledge of her true name, the operatives deduce who her parents are. In Sector $, Hat Kid and Sector MG are knocked out during Nagisa and Killua's assassination spree. She and Hoopa are invited to Poshley Heights by Raleigh. Hat Kid buys Hoopa a pile of doughnuts at the shop, and when the other rich folk hear of Hat Kid's wealth, they all fight over to treat her to their businesses. She later comes to Sector $ Treehouse and learns that Raleigh is absorbing Hoopa's energy to power his Magearna. She holds the resting Hoopa in her arms as she sits on the rim of the town's fountain. In The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask, Hat Kid allows Cheren the use of her hat as he observes Link's adventure in the Terminan Sea. In Index and the World Rings, Sector MG is called to help Sector SA fight the Snowmads. Hoopa reunites with Index, who is revealed to be Scheherazade as the kids are sucked into the Universe Book. They escape and catch Louise in the act of trying to take the World Rings. The girl grabs onto the Ring of Rage before Index scatters the rings, and then Louise flees. After Index explains her history with Hoopa, Maria wishes to go with Sector SA to find the World Rings and hopefully Louise. They first go to Hyrule, where Maria possesses a guard to open the Testing Gates to the Zoldyck Grounds. They soon recruit Killua Zoldyck and his sister, Alluka into their team. When they go to Avalar, Maria encounters her sister as they are fighting the Big Mom Pirates. She tries to reason with Louise, but the sister escapes, and Maria and Sucy get in a battle with Topper, during which Sucy gives Maria potions made from Mushroomian Power-Ups. They are able to stop Louise from killing Jaune Pringle, but the twin escapes in Vaati's custody. The team pursues Louise to Superbia, and after finding her, Louise reveals she won't come home until she's strong enough to kill Lord Bowser. The sisters are captured by Kurogiri, but after Index saves them, Louise escapes again. After retrieving the Wisdom and Love Rings, Maria learns that Louise is in danger on Planet Mobius, so they fly there quickly. They meet Chancellor Cheadle Yorkshire, who is a friend of Maria's mother. She goes with them to rescue Louise from Moge-ko Leijon, a Kremling Krew pirate that had taken her captive. Maria braves the dangers of Moge-ko's Dead Kid Course, spending over an hour suffering the non-physical pain before encountering the Kommander. Maria fought her for a moment before her leg was cut off by Moge-ko's knife. Thankfully, Index arrived and was able to knock her out with lightbending. Louise awoke and cried over Maria's injury, and the latter replied that she'll never abandon her before fainting. Cheadle quickly takes Maria to treat her, successfully reattaching the leg. She leaves Louise alone with her to have a talk, and Maria is joyed when Louise decides to come home. As they hug, Louise knocks her sister out and escapes with her. When Maria wakes, she is horrified to learn Louise is taking them to Bowser's Castle, planning to kill the Koopa King. Maria watches as Louise uses her enhanced powers to battle the giant king. Maria's friends arrive to her aid, but their ship is shot down. Riddler ultimately saves everyone and stops the fight by revealing Index and Hoopa's true identities. This causes the universe to tear apart like Scattered Pages. Louise continues her fight with Bowser, so Maria uses Nagisa and Morgiana's Love Ring to try and summon her mom and dad. Cheadle carries her as they invade Koopa Kore, and by the time they make it to Louise, Mario and Peach arrive as well. Peach tries to speak with her eldest daughter and tell her to stop, but then Maria frees herself from Cheadle's grasp and limps toward them. While everyone expects the family to reunite happily, Maria suddenly attacks her mother out of anger, expressing her rage at them for abandoning them, blaming them for Louise's fate, and then destroying her Gold Mushroom Card. As a result, the chi from Louise's Rage Ring spreads to her, sharing in her sister's power as she engages Louise in battle. They both use multiple Mushroom Power-ups at their disposal before they both absorb Power Stars. They use invincibility to rapidly attack each other, dealing no damage before the two ultimately headbutt just after the power stops. As a result, both are knocked out. Cheadle then rushes to treat both sisters, scolding Maria as she cries in relief. Battles *Field Day! **Swim Season. **Trust Walk. **Melee Mayhem (Hat Kid vs. Cheren Uno). **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion. ***Hat Kid vs. Victini. *Sector MG vs. Mother Mae-Eye. *Hat Kid and Philip Blakely vs. Cindy Cortix, Kimaya Heartly, and Django de los Muertos. *Sector MG vs. Garfield Schurr. *Sector MG vs. Mustache Girl and Mumbo Jumbo. *Sector MG and Sector SA vs. Snowmad Pirates. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Deadpool. *Hat Kid and Sucy Manbavaran vs. Topper. *Hat Kid vs. Moge-ko Leijon. *Hat Kid vs. Mustache Girl. Relationships Queen Peach Maria's mother, the Queen of Mushroom, sent her children to Earth on the mission to protect Hoopa. Maria loved her mom and deeply missed her, but by the time they had finally reunited, Maria attacked her mother out of anger over abandoning them, and blaming her for what has become of Louise. Ultimately, Maria renounced her title as a princess. Mustache Girl Although the sisters got along when they were young, Louise formed hatred for Maria for choosing to protect Hoopa over saving her. Louise refused to comply with Maria's pleas to come home, and in time, Maria began to feel Louise's anger towards their parents. After an intense fight and letting out their rage, the sisters were able to make up. Cheren Uno Hat Kid formed a close friendship with Cheren during Field Day, and they continue to spend time with each other. Maria helped Cheren get in touch with his past selves as Link. Appearance The Hat Kid has brown hair in a ponytail and bangs, and cerulean eyes. She wears a blue long-sleeved dress with a large zipper, along with a yellow cape, and white pants that go into her brown boots. She is most defined by a large blue top-hat with a yellow stripe around its base and a clock on the side near its top. She wears a blue one-piece when swimming and keeps her hat on. On the Saint Rosalina, she wore a sky-blue button shirt with Shine Sprite designs, and darker blue shorts and sandals. Personality The Hat Kid is a happy and friendly girl who is selflessly willing to help others, even at the risk of losing a contest. She is cheerful and loves to make quirky remarks. She was hesitant to reveal her true name to people, wanting to keep her promise to her parents in protecting Hoopa. Her dedication was strong to where she abandoned her sister in fear of getting captured, but since then, guilt had plagued Hat Kid's heart. She even resented Hoopa a tiny bit, but only slightly. Since revealing her status as a princess, she had a habit of using her Gold Mushroom Card to pay for all her meals and clothes, and trying to use it to gain access to restricted places. Hat Kid was passionate about making amends with her sister and bringing her home, refusing to return to Mushroom without her. In time, however, Maria began to understand Louise's anger, and by the time they had finally reunited with their parents, Hat Kid expressed anger and attacked her mother, pinning the fault on her for all the bad things that had happened to Louise. Ultimately, Hat Kid snapped her Gold Card in two and renounced her title as a princess. Powers The Hat Kid is an excellent jumper and swimmer. She can throw her top-hat to attack enemies as it comes back to her like a boomerang. She can also make her hat float in place while she or her friends use it as a bounce pad. If she throws her hat onto a creature or object's head, she will be able to possess it, and she can rematerialize above the head. Her hat can also take different forms depending on what she is wearing, using this technique for blending in to crowds. As a Mushroomian, Hat Kid has tried nearly all the different Power-Ups available in her kingdom, learning to adapt with them all and use their power. When Hat Kid expressed anger at her mother, she was able to borrow and share the Rage Chi from Louise's World Ring of Rage, amplifying her own strength and being able to fight her sister, despite having a broken and bandaged leg. In this form, Maria was able to use upgraded versions of Mushroom Power-Ups. Weaknesses Depending on the strength of the target, Hat Kid may not be able to hold a possession for long. Furthermore, she cannot possess things that are already wearing a hat. Stories She's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *Sector $ *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *Index and the World Rings *Warriors of Sky Trivia *The Hat Kid's possession ability is the same as Mario's from Super Mario Odyssey. *Like Big Mom and Yellow Diamond, Hat Kid debuted in the Gameverse before officially appearing in her series, because her game had not yet been released. The only difference is Hat Kid's very franchise had yet to be released. *Her birthday is October 5, which was the date her game was released. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector MG Members Category:Spies Category:Mushroomians Category:Twins Category:Europeans Category:Royals Category:Mario Family Category:Light of the Team